fairy_tail_gaidenfandomcom-20200214-history
Black Vox (chapter)
Black Vox is the 3rd chapter of Yūsuke Shirato's Ice Trail, a spin-off of Hiro Mashima's Fairy Tail. It was released September 17, 2014. Summary The Dark Guild which attacked the train, Five Bridge Familia, finally reveal their objective in capturing the Councilor: they plan to free their master from the Mage Prison Black Vox, of which Torch is the Warden. Torch vehemently refuses, saying that Drum has committed countless murders. The guild member restraining him scornfully tells him that he is just a hostage to help them bargain for Drum's release, going on to say that their master's blood runs through them and that he is their true father, for whom they would lay down their very lives. Gray suddenly attacks him, but is easily knocked back. The Dark Mage then forces their prisoner to accompany them into a strange vehicle standing beside the wrecked train. Still inside the train, Gray finally gets up. Inside the guild's vehicle, Torch warns them that their actions would not be overlooked by the Council, but they pay him no heed. Meanwhile, as the vehicle flies towards its destination, Gray sneaks around the outside, waiting for a chance to save the Councillor. But, before such an opportunity presents itself, they arrive at Black Vox, which appears to be a humungous black cube floating in mid-air with some much smaller cubes surrounding it. The alarms in the prison are set off due to the approach of the unidentified craft and they are refused entrance. One of the Dark Mages takes the Warden out and threatens his life unless they are granted entry. Even though Torch desperately tells them not to, the guards allow the Dark Guild into the prison. The inside is also one big cube in the middle with numerous opaque cubes surrounding it, all seemingly floating in mid-air. As the vehicle lands on the central cube, the Head Jailer, Grog Foto, confronts the Five Bridge Familia and promises to release Drum Bee in exchange for Torch Endeavor despite the latter's protests, as he views the Warden as his father. On being given the command, one of the jailers summons one of the surrounding cubes, which opens to reveal a huge masked man, Drum Bee. Commending his "children" for their work, Drum says that he is going to make Black Vox itself his guild, claiming it to to be a nigh impregnable fortress. Drum promises that he and his guild will drive out all who oppose them, and moves to kill Torch, saying that he always wanted to be the one to end his life, but Gray, who had been hiding all this time, manages to save the old man in the nick of time. Torch is astounded to see Gray there and asks him why he came, to which Gray replies that he would never back down from the likes of a Dark Guild. As most of the jailers go to check on the Warden, Grog thanks Gray for saving Torch's life. However, Drum sneers at them and says that they will all be slaughtered anyway, as he frees all the others held captive in the prison. He tells the released prisoners to massacre all the jailers to repay this favor, a task they wholeheartedly agree to perform. One of the prisoners though seems to be out of the entire situation, instead thinking about a female jailer, even as he is challenged to a contest of killing jailers by another inmate. Gray tells Drum to stop spouting nonsense and attacks him, but he is forcefully hurled back by a shockwave which Drum generates. Grog manages to grab him, only for the two to be pinned to the ground by a titanic Drum's right hand. He contemptuously tells the trapped Gray that might makes right, but Gray just sticks out his tongue in response, refusing to back down. Characters in Order of Appearance #Torch Endeavor #Gray Fullbuster #Five Bridge Familia Mage #Drum Bee #Grog Foto #Gildarts Clive Battles & Events *Abduction of a Councilor (concluded) Magic, Spells and Abilities used Magic used *Telekinesis *Molding Magic **Ice-Make Abilities used *Hand-to-hand Combat Category:Ice Trail chapters